Resident Evil: Winter Mission
by srtavenged
Summary: "I received a report of two agents, two different viruses have done in places like Spain and Africa, as I am new to the agency sent me to investigate it in Patagônia.
1. Chapter 1

It was evening, the sun had set and the orange sky was darkening, in fact the clouds covered the stars that appeared in the sky and the weather gradually cooled while the snowflakes fall from the sky gradually increasing the snow.

Children were playing in the street came into their homes for not catching it cool down

-Do not be afraid, everything will end soon.

In a hospital room a person was tied to a bed, wearing those sweaters hospital, hair matted to his sweaty face and full of wounds ... A person hidden in the darkness of the place had a hand in the jar slipping down the throats of forcing the boy to take it, after all that he was released and is responsible for everything was gone.

**New****York...****Next Day 12:00**

A car passed through the streets that have been unlocked by the snow, the driver was a young man with brown hair, blue eyes and white skin and clear, his appearance was more or less about 31 years ... Spent with the car on the roads, some people went by with shopping bags with clothing to the toes and some mothers with babies on her lap.

The boy stopped his car near the entrance of the village that had the name "Zamora" and then leaving with the locking key, wore a black coat and leather, beneath a green shirt with black details, on the left sleeve of the emblem "BSAA, "camouflage pants and combat boots black, one leg size 45 with a handgun.

-Everything seems to be calm here. -Kevin looked around, sighed seeing the looks that got your back because of their uniform.

_-__"__Kevin, Kevin,__can you hear me__?"_

-Listening, Brendan. -The brown-haired young man spoke; there was a communication in your ear while investigating the place.

_-__"__Do nothing __for now__."__-__Was __ordered __a cross the__line.__-__"We sent __someone and__...__"_

**-**Do you think I'd do the shit attack before?

_-__"Who __does not know you __that __yo u__buy__...__Seriously __Kevin did not __do anything__...__"_

-I do not need no partner. -Answered. I solve alone.

_-__"__Too bad I'm on the other __hand __would give you __only __a few __slaps __to learn__and do not pretend you're not __listening__...__"_

Kevin shook his dumb mouth imitating the boy across the line as he entered an inn, and empty roads with few people, but that did not mean he should let their guard, Kevin pulled out his 45 slowly opening a door aiming his gun then even if he had something, empty and only showed a dark hallway where the lights did not catch and lights that worked as they were about erasing a few were weak. The blue-eyed boy kept walking carefully and quietly, even to the restaurant there, the tables were thrown on the floor, along with broken glass and broken dishes thrown all over the place and the chairs were not Aside from that.

-I take that back about the virus. -Kevin muttered to himself, opened the door of a kitchen leaning back against the door as the door opened slowly making a quick movement aiming the gun toward the kitchen, there were pieces of corpses on the floor. -How disgusting, my boot. -He stepped-down on an arm bleeding.

-Go away, GO AWAY. -One of the cooks in the uniform full of blood had a small ax in his hand, his eyes emitted fear, armed and looking at Kevin did not improve the situation at all in your head. -He came to kill me-not, will not die in their hands, and not die. -Kevin-attacked with ax giving away a flip forward and rolling slightly to the side standing, with the speed that the cook attacked the boy with brown hair rose and a small apertures formed in his chin open showing teeth yellowish blood-filled openings in the four immense and language.

-Jeez. -Kevin Cook shot in the head immediately fell back, a sound was heard of the closet and more like that guy appeared, jumped through a window with a whip in his hand, like those used to guide wolves on sleds, others came up with hoes, shovels and sticks surrounding Kevin. -The War of the rags. -He kept his 45-wondering gaze on them while retreating slowly gives the bullets to kill everyone.

One thing very quickly broke the window kicking the head of one of them grabbing his neck, nice legs entwined his neck and then supporting that person's hands on the floor doing the throwing away the villager hit the wall with a broken neck, took his hands resting on the ground kicking the belly of another shooting in the head then Kevin took that battle to help eliminate a good part of shooting the head, took most of them giving ahead lock and then twisting the neck playing on the floor. The other person elbowed another villager and rolling forward shooting in the head and giving a band giving another elbow in his face. Kevin laced behind the waist of one of them throwing themselves by leaning back doing the head banging heavily smashing it on the floor, and only left one boy with brown hair shot with the other person shot in the neck, ending with what.

-Finally you have arrived. -A person speaks. -Kevin Ryman You must be right?

The body of that village finally fell revealing a girl with dark skin, curly hair was white, red eye, because the left was covered in bandages, the black coat and leather had some feathers at the tip, removed revealing the uniform of the BSAA, wore the same uniform as Kevin, but instead of pants was a short camouflage and boots filled with black buckles and had nice legs were showing, and keeping the legs two sizes two magnus.

-Stephanie Parker, pleasure. -The girl said. -It's a little late.

_-"Tefany."_-Brendan called the girl across the line that also had a communication to the ear. "

-Do not call me "Tefany," I hate that. -Answered. -My partner and I just find us.

_- "Kevin idiot who you think is to shut in my face?"_

-Hey, Brendan, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. -The guy with blue eyes admired partner, especially those you had nice legs. -And puts it-beautiful.

_"I received __a __report __of two agents__, __one __who works in __BSAA __and another __who works __for the government__, __Chris __Redfield and __Leon__.__S.__Kennedy__, __two different viruses __have done __in places like Spain__and Africa__, __as I am __new to the __agency __sent me __to i__nvestigate it in Patagônia. Interestingly, __this will be__a challenge__, and __between us, __love challenges__. __We'll see where__it will__.__"_


	2. Chapter 2

Screams were heard from outside, both of fear and the villagers already possessed bywhatever it is probably chasing people who were not yet infected the very few who werethere.

-No, not backward. -A woman was brutally thrown on the floor and dragged by the feet of two of the villagers to a house, because the new virus they were much faster and it was a disadvantage for those trying to escape, the few could not get very far, so then were caught too.

-It's crazy, too much for one day. -Kevin watched all of the reception window of the inn.

-It's too crazy for another day because it is not long ago. -The girl with white hair said as he checked some files on the computer receiving the inn.

-What are you looking?

-Something that helps us gives you a clue at least the name of this thing that struck Zamora. -She said rising-examine some files to the hostel. -I do not know, something, at least in the infected person who showed up and caused all this damned fuss.

-Yeah, that damned fuss. -The boy looked at the brown-haired girl looking down files, therear was a little steep. Fiuu-Fiuu. –Whistled

-Better look elsewhere before I turn your head upside down. -The brunette spoke without taking his eyes from drawers or turning back to face Kevin.

-Hey there, calm, looking at violence. -Kevin said, smiling cynically going to the window to watch. -How is life, one day you're drinking in a bar quietly and when least

Expected, is fighting for survival.

-You are talking about the accident in Raccoon City or here?-Asked almost at the sometime punched in the drawer. -Damn, nothing.

-I told you.

-Shut up, go out the back is better.

-Why the back-and not just through the front door as we are here?-Asked Kevin and Stephanie pointed to the window a lot of those villagers infected with hoes, axes, torches... -From the funds is best.

-I thought so. -The two officers ran down the dark hallway to escape from the inn.

-This is a real witch hunt, and we are witches. -The blue-eyed joked.

Outside, there a little far from the hostel and a teenage girl was lying unconscious on a rock, with his wrists tied between two trees, her forehead was bleeding because of an injury that was caused by what appeared to be a stone in the head.

-What the fuck ... -Kevin had his mouth covered, the two officers who arrived here recently watched it all while hiding behind one of the houses that were there.

Some villagers were there around her opening and one of the young man opened his mouth forcefully shoving down their throats a red liquid in a bottle forcing the girl who had agreed to drink it all frightened. The girl coughed, spitting a little blood, felt his chest vibrate then a huge pain, his eyes were turning gray and lifeless, the girl calmed down gradually until you like them and looking around the villagers became quiet as if it were part of one, and was immediately released.

-Hay. -One of the villagers saw Kevin and Stephanie hidden and everyone turned toward them. –Marta-los.

All who were there followed the direction of two officers, who retreated slowly keeping the weapon targeted at them, a shadow appeared on the floor in front of the two and a loud noise and then came something very quickly came up behind them that not deviate would be cut by a chainsaw that one of them holding the charge was an iron mask and a tattered blue sweater with the frayed trousers and shoes full of holes. Stephanie fell to one side going forward Kevin getting on his knees and fell to the other doing the same thing only shooting in the direction of the chainsaw guy defending the shot with the same. There was no way they would have to fight, they were surrounded.

-Any idea, Storm?-Kevin asked leaning his back in the dark holding his guard.

-Not the best time to by nicknames.

The two shifted again playing the saw to opposite sides of the body, Kevin elbowed the guy in the belly of the iron mask then ducking back to not having his head cut off by kicking his hands supporting his chin on the floor giving a mortal back the guy playing on the floor. Stephanie punched the face of one of the villagers away the body to the side tracking the same arms that tried to attack him with a rod of iron, throwing his body against the floor and putting your foot on the shores of the village then flipping back to hitting the other wanted to attack, took rolled back kicking the face of another enemy taking him by the face with his feet going forward doing the hitting the ground standing up and looking down shot hitting the mark the forehead of the villager.

Kevin jumped to the side of the mountain continued to shift to a petrified tree cut by the ice, the brown-haired boy continued to shoot, put his hands on the floor giving a star to the side, tried to throw in his face taking the opportunity, but to no avail, repelled the shot with the saw blade.

-Kevin. -Stephanie threw on her legs kicking a villager shooting at the chest and head, giving a deadly jumped in the air ahead by standing on the roof with difficulty because of the snow that was there, the brunette threw back the chainsaw guy that fell on his knees for a moment, giving Kevin took a kick on his chest giving a sequence of shots there while Stephanie shot in the back, the guy tried to stand that was useless.

-That boring guy. -Kevin kicked in the ass saw the guy who was surprised with that kick and immediately dropped the saw because of the pain he felt in his "nether regions", roared with pain ... No one is iron too. -I want to see stand up now. -The brown-haired boy turned on the saw cutting his neck with that ending. It has a longer-standing.

-No more. -A white-haired brunette in the last shot had been standing.

That struggle had finally ended, but was far from over, because I had to face more things ahead, the brunette saw that one had in hand a bottle of liquid used in that girl who was already dead among them, not help much thing because the bottle was full of blood.

-No-one liquid is just a common bottle, Stephanie forgets.

-Maybe, but it's a start.

The brunette replied, then leaving the place of Zamora along with Kevin, there was still much to investigate and there was not stand still in the plans.


	3. Chapter 3

A ship in port was standing there, the place was somewhat busy and some of those villagers carrying boxes into the ship as they were escorted by others, walked in front and behind them with a shotgun in hand. Kevin and Stephanie rushed up there hiding each in a petrified tree by ice, Kevin watched with binoculars for a closer look realizing that those boxes had a poor design of the emblem of "Umbrella Corporation".

-Umbrella. -Kevin muttered low.

-No-one would expect, says "virus" that idiot there first appears. -Stephanie replied carefully waiting for the right time to continue to investigate. -Come on.

Kevin and Stephanie ran aground hiding there among a few boxes, lowering staying out of sight of the villagers, the brunette crawled slowly putting out his head to see better.

-Oops. -The brown-haired boy saw that the box where the brunette was hiding would be taken to the ship, at his side was a piece of wood that was thrown away from distracting the villagers, Stephanie raised both arms in the back shooting them through the bullets to the forehead and then lowering it quickly.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?

The villagers heard the sound of the shot and went to investigate, a bright spot appeared on the back of Kevin and they were coming more and more, the guy with blue eyes saw two bright spots on the wooden box and turning saw the guns pointed at each other and snipers from the top of the dock hidden villagers.

-Kevin. -Stephanie tried to help him, but stopped by a shot of his foot almost very nearly did not hit him, the brunette had jumped back, the guys with sniper gazed away in dark.

-I really hate these guys. -Kevin aiming a gun at them.

-Step back, just us two against them. -Stephanie said, without moving, not help shooting a would be right for others.

-At least warn-pro idiot here that if he launches missiles to shoot everyone dies.

-So, to warn, that is. -The brunette-shot in the eye of one who opened fire along with others, Kevin jumped aside and ran away from the reach of shot, hid behind a wall in a shooting range ceasefire, Stephanie did a back flip jumping up high to hiding among the boxes firing on the villagers, realizing that the ship was leaving and one of the guys looked at the rocket launcher on his chest in the distance, threw quickly running forward. -Stephanie, what are you doing?

-The ship. -The brunette ran toward the ship kicking the guy's face missile launches, Kevin ran trying to get away from the gunfire, jumped forward and shooting going on at the sight of one of the snipers.

One guy throws a missile fired at Kevin, but Stephanie and shooting again in the belly of another guy who also fired rocket launcher, two missiles collided creating a huge explosion and burning boxes and barrels that were there causing a blast. The two officers continued to run toward the ship dodging the shots of the guys in front with Sniper, Kevin and Stephanie jumped holding an iron bar, with one hand the guy with blue eyes took Stephanie to not fall into the sea within the playing ship leaning then entering the ship, Stephanie threw exterminating the rest of the villagers to stay out of range fading into the mist.

-It was agreed?-Stephanie asked.

-No. -Kevin just lay resting from everything. -Yeah, I'm cold and tired.

-Never said it would be easy, this is the Patagonia and against a people we are dealing infected. The brunette helped the boy up. -At least...

A tremor was felt on the ship that brought the two to the ground, Stephanie rose quickly realizing that the shaking stopped seeing what had caused there, noticed that a tangled tentacles of the ship's propellers while others were holding him preventing him from leaving, more and more tentacles appeared attacking the ship as soon as the bearer of that thing was coming, with a kraken huge yellow fangs, their venom dripped on the floor of the ship eating away all the wood, his eyes were huge and yellow, the scales of green and almost black tinted .

-Oh shit, what's missing?A giant jellyfish?

-Has a Kraken in front of us. -The brunette-slowly receded. -Who knows-one appears.

-Well, I wanted to have a head of Medusa now. -Kevin grumbled.

-Kevin. -Stephanie saw the guns fire a small walk on the ship.

One of the tentacles that attacked the two tentacle squirmed and shifted between the separating agents, the brown-haired boy ran toward the gun, but was overthrown by the tentacles, grabbing one of them trying to take the boy went up there swinging in the air, Kevin took the opportunity to let slip by him to be a safe distance down on the ground giving a forward somersault rising activating a cannon firing a ball of fire at the kraken, Stephanie rose leaning and crawling up being close to getting the guns Kevin looking back on the tentacles that were on the other side of the ship.

-Ai. -An arrow was shot, hitting the shoulder of Stephanie.

-Okay?-Kevin asked as he threw yet.

Yes, these are just bastards. -The brunette started hitting the guys to shoot with bow and arrow first, one of the tentacles move sweeping away the archers advancing toward the two officers noticed and quickly ducked to avoid being hit, shoot again.

Stephanie shot the tentacles which so far had no effect, the fireballs were very small, took a seat belt by pulling the grenade pin the launching hoping to get a little far from throwing a fireball exploding grenade against incinerating the majority the tentacles.

-Hold on. Kevin said, holding up one of the iron bars together with the dark feeling the ship shudder because of the impact of a blow that caused the tentacles.

-Kevin, this thing is getting into the ship. -Stephanie saw him leaning on the ship dropping a chilling scream that came by dropping the spine chilling drops of poison eating away most of the floor of the ship, dragged with the tentacles still tangled preventing the ship from.

-If a thread of drool on that thing hit, it was. -Kevin continued to shoot. -He is approaching, there will be tricky.

-In some tentacles I've got rid of, I had an idea. -A white-haired brunette jumped off the ship with a knife in one hand cutting the tentacles that led the brunette getting another top pro taking one of the tentacles of wearing hair clips holding the two tentacles, and firing by releasing the clips that shone in a red dot throwing the exploding.

The Kraken was still crawling down one of the holes created your poison getting stuck there and it would be difficult to leave because of the tentacles stuck, Stephanie threw a gallon of nitrogen that was near one of the boxes making the roll, Kevin realized the plan of the woman in shooting gal creating an explosion affecting the Kraken who screamed in pain.

-I agree with you, this is getting tiring. -Stephanie spoke into the hole.

-At least it was the octopus, another thing, if those boxes had one sample of virus we can discover. -The boy concluded.

-Boxes can be in here, have a door here that leads to a corridor. -The brunette continued to speak. -That reminds me of the Titanic, I hate this movie.

-And that not nearly sunk the Titanic. -Kevin jumped into the hole. -I prefer the Poseidon.

The brunette opened the door revealing a hallway with some dirty stuff on the floor and the red carpet almost doubled anyway, two doors were broken down on the floor and shattered the window panes were strewn on the floor.

-Not even Poseison titanic. -The boy said as he walked down the aisle without lowering their guard. -This one is the Ghost Ship.

-Shut up.


End file.
